Closer
by Trina and Crystal
Summary: Matt needs to find himself again, through sex. Characters: Matt Hardy, Original Character. Song fic inspired by Closer by Nine Inch Nails. Written by: Crystal


**Closer**

Thoughts, hundreds of them, raced through Matt's head as he drove around. Hurt, betrayal, but more then anything was loss. Like he lost a piece of himself. _The most important part, _he thought to himself. Sex, his manhood, if you want to call it that. His woman had been stolen. He knew women thought he was sexy. But since all this shit had gone down he had to go out every now and again to prove it. Had to lose himself, find himself again through sex. Not just any sex, dark, dominate, animal sex. Hardly a word needed to be spoken. He'd spot a girl, _**The**_ girl. Somehow he always knew exactly which one. Which girl secretly craved what he needed so desperately. Which girl would be the perfect willing prey. He would stalk her. Marking her with his hungry gaze. Pinning her until she would submit to his sex, his need for release, his ache to lose himself in the moment. Uncontrollable, and savage was his need at this point. He needed her as much as she would end up needing him. If only for a moment in time, they would both be sated.

He could hear the loud, dark, thump of the music as he pulled up to the club. Matt walked in dressed for the game. Soft black leather pants loosely slung on his hips. A black mesh muscle shirt hugged his chest and upper arms. He walked over to the bar and got a bottle of water slowly surveying the club. Through the crowd he spotted her. She stood near the edge of the dance floor. Her pale skin, nearly incandescent when light shown on it. Dark, raven hair offsetting the paleness of her skin. Her soft curves making him hard from across the club. He eyed his prey with fevered intensity. He slowly pulled the ponytail out of his hair, letting it spill down his shoulders a few strands falling into his eyes. He looked up at her again through his hair, a dark fiery gaze that could have singed her smooth skin. He started moving towards her, opening the bottle he poured the water over his head. Water dripped from his hair, slicing down his chest, as he made his way into the crowd. The music seemed to perfectly fit his pace and purpose. A dark grin touched his face as he absorbed the song. He fucking loved _Closer, _the words only fed his needs

_You let me violate you… _

He stalked through the crowd. Ignoring the looks and angry words as he shoved people out of his path.

_You let me desecrate you…_

His eyes locked on her. Her body rhythmically rocking to the music. Each movement of her luscious curves enticing him on. Her hair spilled down around her face shielding her eyes from him.

_You let me penetrate you…_

She slowly lifted her head looking to the ceiling. She let her head fall slowly, her hair falling into her face as she looked right into his eyes . He stared back across the crowd, not bothering to hide the intense hunger in his eyes. Caught in his gaze she bit her lip.

_You let me complicate you…_

Quickly, she put her head down moving towards the back of the club. He was close enough to he smell her fear, the scent of her sex calling to him. She ducked into the bathroom thinking herself safe from his hungry gaze there.

Matt smiled slowly."Run if you must, but you will be mine, I know you'll fucking love it."

_Help me I broke apart my insides, _

_help me I've got no soul to sell._

_Help me the only thing that works for me, _

_help me get away from myself_

Matt made his way into the bathroom quietly. Checking to make sure no one else was in there, he turned and locked the door. She stood at the mirror checking herself. Matt slowly stepped in back of her and she almost let out a scream. He stared into her eyes through the mirror slowly licking his lips. She shuddered as he moved against her. She gasped feeling his hardness against her. His hand slid up her side tracing the curves, a finger sliding along her neck pushing the hair aside. His breath hot against her neck as he whispered the words of the song.

"I want to fuck your like an animal…I want to feel you from the inside…"

She grabbed his hand trying to push him away, find an escape. He grabbed her hands holding them down against the sink. He growled the next lines into her ear.

"I want to fuck you like and animal… my whole existence in flawed,"

He turned her around, his glare burning into her eyes.

"You get me closer to god…"

She pushed at the wall of his chest freeing herself from him. She slowly backed away from him. The music still pulsing through the room.

_You can have my isolation, _

_You can have the hate that is brings_

_You can have my absence of faith_

_You can have my everything_

He slid to his knees, hair falling in his eyes as he crawled toward her trembling body. Her eyes unable to leave his voracious stare.

_Help me tear down my reason…_

He stopped at her feet. Panting, she watched him move up to his knees.

He nuzzled her thigh growling softly, "Help me…it's your sex I can smell…' He trailed his tongue up her thigh, "Help me… you make me perfect…" She shuddered as he stood up. He grabbed her hair, turning her face first into the door.

_Help me become somebody else…_

He loosened his grip on her hair, his hands sliding free moving along the side of her breasts. Reaching her skirt he pushed it up, sliding her panties down to her knees. She gasped starting to writhe against him. A dark smirk crossed his lips, her hunger obvious. Her movements, her scent, and now her body, solely for him. He unbuttoned his pants, moaning as he cock was freed from it's confines. His cock dripping as he ground it against her ass.

_I want to fuck you like an animal…_

Snaking an arm around her waist he pulled her tight against him, growling the words as he slipped into her.

"I want to feel you from the inside….I want to fuck you like an animal…"

She moaned pushing back against him. His hand slid from her waist to her clit, as he forced her against the door.

_My whole existence is flawed_

His other hand covered hers on the door, and he thrust into her over and over. Hard and deep, feeling every inch surrounding him. He buried his head in her neck, his teeth scraping. She shivered, his fingers working her clit in rhythm with his thrusts.

_You get me closer to god…_

He bit down into her neck, his animal hunger taking him. Teeth sinking deep he drank from her, growling at the taste. With that she cried out, cumming with a blinding force. He lifted his head from her neck, taking her hard one last time before spilling into her. Shuddering at the power of his release.

_Through every forest, above the trees_

_Within my stomach, scraped off my knees_

Slipping from her, he turned her around and sank to his knees. Panting, she bit her lip as she watched him. He pushed her skirt up, running his tongue up the trail of cum on her thigh. He followed it up to her clit, their combined scent making him growl.

"Fuck…"

_I drink the honey inside your hive…_

He dipped his head, lapping at their juices. She gasped grabbing his hair as a small orgasm shot through her. He laughed darkly looking up at her.

_You are the reason I stay alive…_


End file.
